Light on My Burning Flame
by dramionerox
Summary: Ron's going out with Hermione. Harry thinks of Hermione as more than a friend. Hermione wants Draco. In reality, she wants them all, but who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes : **hey..yeah! i know that i should be updating and all, but i felt like making this new one! i will still be a draco/hermione fan at heart, but i wanted to try something different this time. this is going to be a hard fic to write cuz there are three pairings and stuff... but it will be fun! theres no BIG SURPRISES or anything major like that (not that i planned so far at least).

enjoy!

**Pairings : (in no particular order) Ron/Hermione, Harry/Hermione, Draco/Hermione  
**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling owns everything, not me. She's so magically talented, don't you think?** This goes out to all chapters.

_

* * *

Flashback_

Hermione Granger was lying comfortably in front of the fireplace reading a book. She relaxed herself beneath the soft cushions of the couch. It was almost a week before the year ended, and her she was, reading a book. She would've chosen to hang around and associate with her classmates upstairs, but her heart and mind weren't in it. But thinking about it, she never talks about what they usually talk about up there. It's always the same thing: boys, gossip, boys, beauty tips, boys, clothes… and did I mention boys? I mean, wouldn't you be bored talking about the same subject every single night until midnight? To Hermione, it was completely pointless. She would rather jump in the lake and dine with the squid than waste precious time talking about that stuff. So, here she was, reading her favorite book in her pajamas all alone late at night.

As she idly flipped the page, she heard a door slowly creak open. Then she heard quiet whispers. Normally, she would've turned around to see who it was, but what he… no, _they_ said got her attention. Hermione strained her ears to hear what they were saying. She did not move and her eyes were set on the book, although she was not really reading it.

"…isn't a good idea," one voice whispered.

"Sorry, but it's too late to back out," another said.

"Do it! This is your only chance!" a different voice whispered. One of them muttered something inaudibly. The next thing she knew, she heard faint footsteps approaching to her couch. She tensed and did not dare to breathe. She did not know why she was suddenly nervous; it must've been a reflex. Well, to think of the circumstances, there should be reason why Hermione would be nervous. She is all alone, the door creaked creepily like in those horror Muggle movies she daringly watched, she heard voices, someone she couldn't recognize was walking right up to her quietly, and the fire was slowly going down.

"Hermione?"

Hermione let out a quiet sigh of relief. It was just her best friend, Ron Weasley. They have been friends since he and Harry Potter, her other best friend, saved her in their first year from a mountain sized troll. An interesting way to form a friendship, yes; but you should see all of the adventures they had together. Defeating a mountain sized troll is probably one of the top five minor things that they have done that was dangerous.

Hermione turned around and stood up. Ron was tall, but not too tall that she had to tilt her head back and look up.

"What's up?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"Er…" Ron started, his ears reddening. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…"

"Doyouwantogotohogmedwime?" Ron said quickly. His ears were as red as his hair.

"Sorry…what?" Hermione asked. Her breath seemed to be caught up in her throat. She had a slight idea of what Ron said, but she needed him to say it again, but clearly this time. Although she found it completely adorable how his ears turn red when he's nervous.

"I said," Ron cleared his throat, trying to sound a bit more confident, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade…" Hermione's mouth slowly opened, staring at Ron unblinkingly. She didn't really believe that this was happening. It took him six damned years for him to actually pluck up the courage to ask. It was six years of denial until their fourth year (although none admitted fully); six years of friendship; six years…up to this day.

Ron cleared his throat again. This time, when he spoke, his voice was sort of high pitched. "…with me…just the two of us…I know that this must be awkward for you, you know… with us being best friends for six years now… but, I-I've liked you for a long time, Hermione. Longer than you can imagine, actually." Ron laughed at himself a bit. Hermione's mouth was still slightly opened.

"So… what do you say?" In the background, you could hear silent laughter. Not that Hermione was listening. Ron's palms were starting to sweat as he clenched and unclenched his fists nervously. She still could not believe it. _Ron Weasley_ asking _Hermione Granger _out! Ha!

With a determined face, Hermione looked at Ron straight in the eye.

"Yes, Ron. I will go to Hogsmeade with you." She smiled as he smiled.

"Really?" He asked, not really believing it.

"Of course." His whole face lit up instantly and she had the urge to laugh and smile at him. He looked at Hermione and glanced at her pink lips. Hermione bit her lip. _He just asked me out…this is happening too fast._

Then she could sense Ron coming closer to her. His eyes closed and he leaned his face towards her. He was too close…

In panic, Hermione quickly turned her head to the side. Ron kissed Hermione's smooth cheek. When he opened his eyes, he was blushing. Not that you could see, because there was only a little fire left in the fireplace.

"Sorry," Ron apologized embarrassedly.

"It's okay," Hermione replied. Then she could feel the heat, for she just realized that she was _this_ close to getting her first real kiss! How stupid could she be? But Hermione had her standards. No kissing in the first date (she hasn't gone out with him yet!), studies first, boys second, and all that other stuff.

"It's okay," Hermione said again, not sure why. She smiled at him.

"Well, it's getting late. I have an Arithmancy test tomorrow and I want to be prepared for it," Hermione said truthfully, even though she wanted to get away from this moment so that she can treasure it.

Ron smiled at her. "Always about the classes, isn't it?" Ron shook his head. "Okay, goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ron." Hermione stood up on her toes a little and kissed him goodnight on the cheek.

Hermione smirked as she left Ron standing there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

_End Flashback_

It was no secret that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were going out. In fact, their witnesses---Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Harry Potter---told the whole school about it. Before summer ended, Fred and George dared Ron to do something memorable before their school ends. It took Ron many months to think of something before Dean and Seamus came up with the idea to ask "the love of his life" out.

Ron, at first, down-right disagreed to the idea. It wasn't until threats, blackmails, and a very embarrassing encounter with Professor McGonagall, that Ron actually agreed to do the task.

Did I mention that it was Dean and Seamus who came up with the idea? Harry, Ron and Hermione's best friend, did not want Ron to go through the task. Why, you ask? Well, friend-Harry thinks that if they break up, bad things will happen and he would have to be stuck in the middle of the feuding ex-s. Friend-Harry also thinks that it's weird and awkward seeing his two best friends seeing each other in…well, you get the idea. Friend-Harry will also be jealous because they will be spending more time with each other, and that would leave poor Harry Potter left in the dust forgotten.

But the real reason why Harry did not agree to this was because he did not like the idea at all (he did not admit this out loud though). Ever since first year, Harry has seemed to fancy Hermione a little. Key word: a little. The little things that she does are adorable to him. He didn't know why. His mind keeps on saying that these feelings for her are entirely brotherly-like. Sure, she went out with Viktor Krum and he didn't mind. But he always thinks of others first and then himself…is it a crime, or is he just plain weird?

Seeing Ron holding hands with Hermione, when they were out shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley, made Harry jealous with envy. He suddenly pictured himself holding hands with Hermione and whispering little things to make her laugh.

Oh, how sickening it was to see them do that.

Harry would've puked right then and there if he wanted to.

But Harry had to be happy for them, no matter what.

So, with a fake smile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed Flourish and Blotts to look at books. Hermione ran inside smiling. Harry smiled (for real, this time) while Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"We'll be right back, Hermione! You'll know where to find us!" Ron called out.

"Let's take our time, mate. For all we know, we have to carry her out of the store," Harry said loudly. Harry and Ron laughed and left. This time, it was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. Harry and Ron were going to look at brooms and all that Quidditch stuff, obviously.

Hermione looked out the window and saw them just going in the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop. She sighed with relief. Going into Flourish and Blotts was only an excuse to let them leave her alone (even though she loved books). Seriously. She needed some "me time."

Ever since she and Ron have been going out, he was constantly by her side. Not that she minded of course, but Hermione liked to walk around and listen to her own thoughts.

Hermione cautiously walked out of Flourish and Blotts, and into the street. She breathed another sigh of relief and breathed in deeply, smelling the wonderful scents of candy and ice cream in the air.

Speaking of ice cream, Hermione suddenly had a deep desire for it. So she walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor. She went through the door, which made the bell chime. After pondering all of the possible selections, Hermione finally ordered a double scoop of Banana Mint with chocolate and strawberry syrup on a cup. She hungrily took a spoon and sat down at the back corner of the room. She took a bite; the sweetness of the Banana Mint ice cream made her shiver.

The door bell chimed again and Hermione looked to see who it was. Hermione frowned.

Draco Malfoy.

What on each could he be doing here, ruining a nice place like this? While eating her ice cream, Hermione watched Malfoy order his ice cream. He finally sat down, took out a book, and started to read while eating his own ice cream. Hermione's brows furrowed.

"What in the…"

Hermione was deeply confused. Here he was, eating ice cream looking very…normal. Malfoy was reading a book with a peaceful expression. He looked very different without his usual cronies and his usual sneer. He was wearing his usual (not that Hermione noticed consciously, of course) black attire. Malfoy was wearing a plain black shirt and pants, making his pale skin look even paler. Hermione wondered if it were possible if Malfoy has ever gotten a sun burn. So Hermione tried to imagine him…on a beach…with no shirt…looking incredibly…

Hermione's eyes widened. _How can I think of such things! This is Malfoy, for crying out loud! The ferret! The ferret! Draco Malfoy the amazing, bouncing ferret! Where and who are you getting these thoughts from!_

Hermione shook her head, and took another spoonful of ice cream. _Silly girl_, Hermione thought. _Tricks are for boy-crazy teenagers!_

To Hermione's surprise, Malfoy looked up from his book. Hermione stared back at him. He raised a brow at her. Curious as to what he would do next, Hermione just stared back at him and took another spoonful of ice cream. Malfoy smirked and his eyebrows shot out to her. He stood up, gave her another glance and went out the door. Deeply confused, Hermione's mouth curved downwards. The next thing she knew, she felt something cold and wet on her skirt.

"What the… shoot!" Hermione yelped. The ice cream accidentally fell onto her skirt when she was staring at Malfoy! Was she seriously staring at him _that_ long to not notice what she was doing? This is so…so… embarrassing! And in front of the boy she despised the most too! Hermione grabbed a couple of napkins and started to dab the napkin on her denim skirt.

Hermione managed to remove most of it, but there still was a huge wet abnormal thing on it. _Oh well_, Hermione thought. Hermione smacked her forehead.

"For a smart witch, you sure are stupid, Hermione," she muttered to herself. She took out her wand and muttered a simple cleaning spell. Soon, her skirt looked… well, as though the ice cream never fell.

"There she is!" someone said. Hermione looked out the window and saw Harry and Ron going inside the Ice-Cream Parlor.

"Why didn't you wait for us to get ice cream?" Ron pouted. Hermione smiled at them and shrugged.

"Do you want another one, Hermione?" Harry asked politely. Hermione shook her head. _No more ice cream accidents for me!_ Harry looked disappointed for a second, but then he smiled and offered Ron instead. Harry and Ron both got ice creams, sat down at Hermione's table, and began to discuss about their usual topic: Quidditch.

Hermione sighed and stared out the window. This is going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Author's Notes :** weeell.. what do you think? good? bad? okay? its okay but im not going to read the rest of it later because seeing hermione with ((ron/harry, harry/draco, draco/ron)) makes me wanna gag? dont worry, everything will be worth it later on..

well, it depends on how many reviews i get!

some of the chaps will be entirely ron/hermione or harry/hermione or draco/hermione or all of them ((that sounded really sick the first time)) or harry/hermione/draco or... well, you get the point!

**if you want to, please put the ship you support in your review, to..uhm..support them? cuz maybe ill put them more in the story!**

goal : 5 reviews!

if you have any suggestions, suggest all you want to help me build more onto this story!


	2. Tension in the Air

**Author's Note :** Yay! Another chapter! Being the Draco/Hermione fan that I am, I like it better when they're not getting along XD

On the side note, sorry if the chapter is short.

Shippings in this chapter: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Hermione

* * *

Classes started that September and everybody was either excited to go back to school and see their friends or excited to go back to bed and count the long days until summer. Obviously, Hermione was one of those who were ready to, shall we say, "hit the books." The first few days went along nicely yet horribly for Hermione. Since she was Head Girl, there was obviously a Head Boy. He was no other than Draco Malfoy. 

The moment they set their eyes on each other for the first time in months (the embarrassing encounter at Diagon Alley does not count), they did nothing but fight, disagree, and embarrass themselves in front of their Heads. They also embarrassed themselves in front of their school Headmaster, Dumbledore, by glaring at each other so much after a heated argument, that they both ended up yelling "WHAT?" to him when he was trying to get their attention. This ended up loosing house points for being disrespectful and a detention with McGonagall that night.

"Why you foul, loathsome, thick-headed---" Hermione started. "Filthy, little, stuck-up---" Draco started at the same time. After glaring at each other for a few seconds, Draco and Hermione both stomped up to their rooms and slammed their doors as loudly as possible.

"Ferret!" Hermione opened her door and gave it another loud slam.

"Mudblood!" Draco yelled loudly from his bed, though it did not really sound as powerful because you would only hear a muffled shout from the common room.

Hermione sighed in frustration and she fell on the bed. It wasn't rare to see them fighting so heatedly these days. In fact, Hermione thought that she and Draco have been fighting more these past few days than all of the times that they fought in the past six years. So if you would have been passing by their portrait and hearing muffled shouts, threats, and curses, you would have thought "Here they go again…"

Hermione smiled, and the next she knew she was fast asleep with thoughts of feeding Draco Malfoy to a gigantic Blast-Ended Skrewt in her head.

* * *

Hermione was reading a good book under the tree by the lake. With the weather being so nice with clear skies, a small breeze, and the sun out, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to go outside. Being so consumed in her book, she didn't realize that someone sat next to her. The person sat next to her and didn't do anything. Feeling the person's gaze on her, Hermione sighed softly and turned to see who interrupted her "reading time." 

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said, a little surprised. Harry was supposed to be at Quidditch practice with Ron right now. They left her to go to practice only twenty minutes ago. Was it her, or did time fly by really fast when you're having fun?

"Hello, Hermione," Harry greeted her with a smile, which made Hermione smile as well. Hermione bookmarked the page in her book and set it on her lap.

"Why aren't you at practice?" Hermione said, realizing that they have been staring at each other. Trying not to blush, Hermione cleared her throat because Harry was still staring at her with his bright green eyes. Harry seemed to snap out of his trance by the way his eyes blinked and a little shake of his head.

"Oh, uhm…it was good," Harry finished lamely. Hermione, to his surprise, started laughing at him. Her laugh was rich and nice to the ears, unlike Ron's laughing snorts which were very loud and sometimes obnoxious.

"Harry, that wasn't the question, you know." Hermione's brown eyes twinkled in amusement. "I said: Why. Aren't. You. At. Practice?" Hermione annunciated each word, as if talking to a two year old.

"Oh, because…it's over?" Harry answered the question with a question.

"Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…we've been practicing for two hours now, Hermione. What did you want us to do, practice the whole afternoon when we have better things to do?" Harry said. That last part sounded a little too much, Harry thought. What if she gets the idea that he likes her? What would happen to her and Ron's relationship which only started a few months ago? Harry hoped that Hermione didn't really listen to what he said, because Hermione usually had the tendency to think someone's words over.

Luckily, only three words were etched on Hermione's mind: yeah, two, and hours. To answer her earlier question, it was obviously yes. Time really did fly by when you were having fun. For instance, right now. Hermione was content talking to her best friend for many years. It really has been a long time since she has talked to Harry alone; just the two of them. Ever since she and Ron started going out, it was usually just Ron and her or Harry, Ron and her or Harry and Ron…well, you get the idea.

"Two hours?" Hermione gasped. "So that means…" Hermione got up quickly, patted her bottom to take out the grass and dirt that attached to her skirt, and started to run towards the castle in a quick jog.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Harry stood up, wanting to follow her but not really moving.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione turned around, though she still kept on walking, "I forgot. I have a Head meeting with the Prefects…in ten minutes!" Hermione turned around again and started to jog faster, leaving Harry leaning against the tree alone.

* * *

**Author's Note :** For "leaving Harry leaning against the tree alone," I was going to put the word "again" but I don't think any of you would understand what that would mean. "Again" because...it explain it in the last few sentences in the paragraph above it : )

Draco/Hermione supporters : professionaldooropener, Heraco, SuperKawaiiLamb, and mustard-seb818  
Ron/Hermione supporters : none (?)  
Harry/Hermione supporters: ThalGalaxia

**SuperKawaiiLamb - **Don't ask me why, but every time I see your name, I think of Gwen Stefani's song Harajuku Girls XD

**mustard-seb818 - **I _love_ Harry/Ginny! They're my next favorite (first is obviously Draco/Hermione) pairing! I agree that they should be together forever, but I wanted to try something new and challenging : )

**ThalGalaxia - **Even though you were only the Harry/Hermione supporter, I still put in your Harry/Hermione on your part (by the way, thanks for your super awesome review!)

Five reviews till the next chapter!

**Please review, especially when you want to see your pairing come up!**


End file.
